thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamahl
Jamahl is an important character in both The Getaway and The Getaway: Black Monday. In both games, Jamahl was the head of the Yardie gang. Jamahl and his gang were involved in the crack cocaine trade in The Getaway. In the first game, Jamahl's gang were at war with the Triads. Jamahl hated Charlie Jolson and he wanted to kill him. However, Jamahl was angry at Mark Hammond when the latter stole his money. Jamahl even accepted Charlie's offer to find and kill Mark. Ultimately, he spared Mark when he discovered that Charlie had actually intended to blow him up along with the Colling gang and the Triads. Jamahl survived the explosion aboard the Sol Vita. In The Getaway: Black Monday, Jamahl and his Yardies were least affected by the gang war of 2002, in fact they thrived after Charlie Jolson's downfall. Jamahl's turf had grown but his operations had streamlined. Moving away from drugs, he was now focused on guns, which he always preferred anyway. Jamahl entered a weapons deal with Viktor Skobel. It is unknown whether Jamahl survived the events of The Getaway: Black Monday. Early Life Jamahl was born in Jamaica in 1957. When he was 7, his parents emigrated to Britain and they lived in London. They settled in the Jamaican area of London. During his teens, Jamahl committed crimes with fellow Jamaican immigrants. They would later form the Yardies gang and become major enemies with Charlie Jolson, a racist gangster who hated blacks and any other non white race. Jamahl and his gang settled in the Shoreditch area of London, claiming Shoreditch as their home territory. 2002 By 2002, Jamahl was the head of the Yardies. Jamahl and his gang were involved in London's drug trade. The drugs that Jamahl dealt in included crack cocaine and cannabis. Jamahl likely imported the drugs from his home country of Jamaica and would collect the shipments at St. Saviours Dock on the Thames. During a raid on the Thames, Jamahl's close colleagues Winston and Tyler were arrested by DC Frank Carter and his guns were seized by the police. Jamahl and his Yardies blamed their rivals, the Triads, and they invaded Chinatown to start a gang war with them. This war was brought under control by Frank Carter. The guns that the police had confiscated on the raid on the Thames were moved to Charlie Jolson's depot. DCI Clive McCormack, a corrupt police officer, was going to sell these guns back to the Yardies to make money. At one point, Mark Hammond invaded Jamahl's crack house where he shot the gang members inside and stole £300,000 in drug money. Jamahl was furious what Mark had done to him. Shortly after this, Jamahl received a phone call from his enemy Charlie Jolson. Charlie told Jamahl he had captured Mark Hammond and offered to hand him over to Jamahl. Although he hated Charlie, Jamahl was pleased that he was going to get revenge on Mark and therefore accepted Charlie's offer. However, Jamahl did not trust Charlie and brought his men with him to the Sol Vita for the confrontation. On board the Sol Vita, Jamahl's boys got in a huge fight with Charlie's men, the Collins Gang and the Triads. Jamahl and his men later found Charlie Jolson held at gunpoint by Nick Collins and Liam. Also present in the room were Mark Hammond, his son Alex, Frank Carter and Yasmin, whom had been stopped from leaving by Nick. Like Nick, Jamahl was angry at Charlie for betraying him and he wanted to kill both Mark and Charlie. Jamahl even consulted with his enemy Shan Chu Lee, who agreed with Jamahl and Nick to kill Mark first. Before any gangster could kill Mark, he explained to the gangs how Charlie had blackmailed him into hitting them or his son would die. Frank Carter also told the gangs that Charlie's plan was to lure them to the ship in order to blow them all up with his bomb. Jamahl was annoyed at Charlie for lying to them about helping them with their problems and thought that Charlie was crazy for wanting to blow the whole town up. Nick Collins was prepared to let Mark, Yasmin and Alex go on the condition that they never returned to London. The Triads disagreed at first but Nick asked them as a favour to agree, which they did. Nick then asked Jamahl if he was going to give him a problem about letting Mark go. Jamahl explained that he wasn't too happy about Mark still being alive as he did not want people to think they could mess with him. However, Jamahl agreed for "the sake of a little racial unity" to let Mark, Yasmin and Alex go. The gangs were now going to deal with Charlie Jolson. Mark asked if anyone would spare Frank, but nobody would as Frank was a cop. Jamahl told Mark that he was a "very lucky white man to be pushing his luck right now". Feeling he had lost the battle, Charlie went mad and pressed that detonator to blow everyone up, including himself. Jamahl and his Yardies were quick enough to escape before the ship exploded. Jamahl was the only crime boss from the original Getaway to survive the explosion on the Sol Vita. 2004 In the two years after Charlie Jolson died, Jamahl and his Yardies thrived in Charlie's downfall. Jamahl's turf had grown and his gang were in a war with the new, weakened Collins Gang, who were now ran by Nick's brother Jimmer. Jamahl's operations had streamlined in that he had moved away from drugs and was focussing more on guns which he had always preferred anyway. Jamahl made a deal with the leader of a new russian gang, Viktor Skobel at his warehouse in London. Viktor told Jamahl that he hoped Jamahl would see sense not to use these weapons on his dealer, ie Viktor. Jamahl laughed at his joke and said that if he killed Viktor then he wouldn't be able to get more guns in the future. Jamahl was then taken downstairs by Yuri as Viktor took a call from Alexei. The deal appeared to be going as planned until Eddie O'Connor showed up and tried to kill Viktor. Then Sgt. Ben Mitchell and other armed police officer's arrived and a shootout broke out at the warehouse between Eddie, the police, the Yardies and the Skobel Gang. Most of the Yardies and Skobel gang members were killed including Yuri. Viktor escaped with Eddie in pursuit, while the police finished investigating the crime scene. It is unknown whether or not Jamahl escaped from the warehouse alive, was arrested by the police or was killed in the crossfire. He is not seen or mentioned later on in the game. If he did in fact escape then he and his gang would be the only surviving gang left in London, due to Jimmer Collins and his gang becoming deceased as well as Viktor Skobel and his gang. It is likely therefore that Jamahl and the Yardies would have taken over London, seeing as there would no longer be any competition. Personality Jamahl is not a patient man, nor is he someone that you would want to cross. He is vicious and he has many enemies including Charlie Jolson and his Bethnal Green Mob, Shan Chu Lee and his Triads, DC Frank Carter and the police force, as well as Mark Hammond. Jamahl's ultimate desire would be to control the streets of London and would like all of his enemies to be killed. Jamahl seems to have business sense as he likes to enter into deals involving both guns and drugs. Jamahl may be racist as he seems to dislike whites and appears to hate any other nom black race. He does have common sense, as he understood that Nick Collins was more powerful than himself, and so he had to agree with Nick to let Mark Hammond go free. However, Jamahl was angry with the fact that Mark had stolen a lot of money from him as well as killing many of his own men. Therefore, this decision was made reluctantly, and had Jamahl had it his way, he would have most likely killed Mark along with Charlie. Mission Appearances The Getaway *The Prodigal Son *Aboard the Sol Vita *Land of Hope and Glory The Getaway: Black Monday *Jimmer Collins *Your Man with the Tattoo Trivia * Jamahl is one of only three character's to appear in both The Getaway and The Getaway: Black Monday. The others being Liam Spencer and Suzie Hammond, although neither characters speaks as Suzie Hammond has been killed by the second game and Liam Spencer is killed during it. * Jamahl is available as a playable character in The Getaway: Black Monday. You can play as him by going onto Special Features, Free Roaming mode. He is unlocked after you have completed the mission: Your Man with the Tattoo. * He Drives a Brabus SL65AMG. Category:The Getaway characters Category:The Getaway Black Monday Characters Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Yardies